Road to Host Club
by Byakuren Myka
Summary: i suck at summaries. Hinata was...well, to be blunt she was tsundere. Sasuke was...well, he was a jerk. Playboy. Smart. And a bully. A RICH bully. Joining a club could really be the outcome of the year. Along with friends, an OLDER brother, an innocent friend with a hot fiancee and well...that's pretty much it. School is a pain isn't it?
1. The First Step

_**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO~!**_

_**I'M TRYING SOMETHING NEW...I WAS INSPIRED BY A YOUTUBER BY THE NAME OF KPOPCHONNY AND YEAH I**_** KNOW...****WHAT COULD BE INSPIRING ABOUT DIS DUMB ASH!? IT WAS A PARODY OF A K-DRAMA, SO YEAH...WISH ME LUCK! **And Hinata's personality will be from Road to Ninja...so she'll be a bit OOC. Should I have Menma and Naruto be twin brothers?! ^-^**

* * *

_I pedaled my bicycle down the street rushing to get to school. "Shit, I'm going to be late! Stupid alarm clock, stupid Hiashi-father whatever he wants me to call him for moving us out to a ginormous mansion in the middle of NOWHERE and enrolling me to a school FORTY-FIVE MINUTES AWAY from home!STUPID CHEAP SKATE FOR NOT BUYING ME A DAMN CAR! RICHEST MAN IN THE WORLD AND HIS DAUGHTER HAS TO RIDE A BIKE! Paparazzi's gonna have this all over the media" I thought, pissed off. Then I saw little flashes from bushes to trees and alleys. A car whizzed behind me with loud music blasting through its speakers and honked at me. I signaled for him or her to go ahead, but whoever it was they continued to honk at me. "ASSHOLE!" I yelled and turned down a small alleyway packed with stores and apartments and held onto my bike for dear life. I turned onto a flight of stairs full of people and was losing control over my bike. I shouted for the bystanders and citizens in my way to move. My tires popped and I hit a curb sending me flying into someone's front yard, landing on my butt._

_"Hey! Get off my lawn!" An old man hit me with his cane and pushed me onto the sidewalk. "OLD GEEZER!" I yelled. I searched for my bike but I couldn't find it! Good thing I had my backpack on, but my uniform was ruined and it was the first day of school! I ran into a liquor store and asked for the bathroom. The lady at the cash register pointed to the corner of the store while reading her People Magazine. "Whooa. Kim Kardash' married Kanye, psh I knew it." I heard the lady by the name of Anko say to herself. I planted myself in front of the dirty bathroom mirror and tried to fix my hair. I was a mess! I pulled out my emergency make-up kit and my extra school uniform. I applied my mascara. eyeliner and a little bit of lavender eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. Brushing my hair into a ponytail, someone banged on the door. "Hurry up in there! It's been 6 minutes!" "Oh shut up! Stupid bitch." I yelled. I dressed into my school uniform, a white dress shirt with a black and blue blazer with the patch that had the kanji of 'Konoha' and a black and blue plaid pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh. I wore my white knee-high socks and my black lace-up flats and the uniform came with a light blue bow tie. "I look alright" As I looked at myself in the mirror. I packed my stuff and ran out of the bathroom, ignoring Anko's screaming._

_I caught a taxi and told the driver 'Kakashi' to step on it, right after I told him I attend Konohagakure High. he drove like a bat out of hell! I was at school in no time and I was 5 minutes early. "Sweet. Twenty minutes to spare." I checked my phone and received a phonecall from...oh looky here it's that moron, Kyarii Tokuwa._

"What?" I asked in an impatient tone.

"W-Where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I? I told you to meet me at the front gate!" I yelled. she gets on my nerves cause I always have to look out for her.

"I AM at the f-front gate." I turn around and see her by a cherry blossom tree. Kyarii Tokuwa, my best friend ever since elementary school. She was a normal sized girl with a big chest(not as BIG as mine) and slightly curvy. She has messy layered cobalt hair that ends at the nape of her neck, but today it looks like she copied a 'Korean Wavy Hair' Tutorial. Kyarii had light blue eyes that were defined by dark blue eyeliner and purple mascara which then gave her a cute anime girl look. She also had a pale complexion and rosy cheeks and plump pink lips. She stutters...not as much as she used to but it's better than before...WAAAY BETTER. She wore the same uniform as me but with black thigh-high socks and blue lace-up flats and she had a pink 'Girls' Generation' messenger bag.

"I see you, you dumb ass. Stay right-why are you wearing make-up!?"

"M-My mother t-took me to a hair and make-up salon."

"*sighs* Whatever,and no I'm not mad. Stay right there!"I hung up and walked towards her. She turns and smiles at me. I finally reach her and slap her upside the head.

"OWO! I t-thought you weren't mad!" She asked looking up at me.

"That's for WORRYING me and now you call! Do you know what shit I just went through to get here!?" I screamed in her face.

"I dunno...m-must've been really bad because you're swearing." I rolled my eyes.

"And you obviously haven't gotten used to me being around. Stop stuttering! It's annoying!" I knock her on top of her head and she holds her head with both hands. She giggled and I smirked as a tousled her hair.

"You're so m-mean Hinata-san." She giggled.

"Kyarii! Don't walk backward-" Too late. She bumped her face into a guy's chest and he looked very intimidating. To kyarii he was, not to me, he looked like a pale vampire with a duck's ass on his head, like one of those vampires from that gay ass movie, I think it was called MoonLight? No! Twilight! He looked sick and gay, coming to school in a tight uniform and a half buttoned shirt. His black eyes glared at Kyarii and his lips turned from a smirk to a scowl within seconds.

"Get out of my way." He hissed. I watched as Kyarii blushed and ran behind me. His eyes followed her and met my eyes. His gaze was getting more intense as the seconds went by. He squinted at me and scowled even more. I frowned and we continued our stare-down.

"HEY! TEME! We've been looking ALL over for you!" A blonde fool and a black haired fool tackled this jerk face to the ground. I grabbed Kyarii's wrist and ran to the nearest classroom. I slammed the door with my back and slid down to the ground. Kyarii was panting. The room was dark and the only light available was from the windows, I could see a bunch of desks and a couch but that was it.

"C-Could y-you warn me when y-you're going to d-drag me?!" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Uhh...are you two here for the Konoha Host Club sign-ups? Because only you could join. It's Boys' Only." The lights flicked on and a guy with short spiky black hair was talking to us, and I realized he was gesturing to Kyarii. I looked at Kyarii and she was as red as a tomato. I looked around the rest of the room and there were six other boys in the same uniform as the guy who spoke to us. two had orange hair and looked like twins, there was a tall blonde, a tall brunette with glasses, and two short boys. One who was blonde with a stuffed bunny and the other a brunette. So total of 2 red heads, 2 blondes, 2 brunettes and one guy with black hair. So a total of 7 boys. That short brunette looks like a...

"Hey you're a girl." I pointed to the short brunette. He/She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"How'd you know?!" They all demanded.

"I didn't. You just told me. And this one right here," I grabbed Kyraii,"It's a girl. She has a girls' uniform on. Duh?" They all blushed.

"So, what are you outcastic dweebs doing in here? Entertaining each other?" Again they blushed.

"We're a Host Club. That is what we do afterall." The guy with glasses pointed out.

"Touche. So who are you guys? Don't say 'We're the Host Club of Konohagakure High'." They looked at each other puzzled and gazed back at us.

"Fine, might as well. First of all, I am Haruhi Fujioka. This is Tamaki Suoh, founder and president of the Host Club," The tall blonde smiled at me and Kyarii," Kyoya Otori," The guy with glasses bowed and gave us a smile,"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," The red heads grinned at us and winked at Kyarii causing her to blush,"Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka,"The little blonde came up to Kyarii and gave her a big hug and let her hold his pink bunny," And lastly, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." Takashi smirked and folded his arms while leaning against the wall."So now that we've introduced ourselves to you, who are you?" Kyarii hid behind the bunny and Mitsukuni slowly peeked at Kyarii by taking his bunny from her hands. She blushed and hid behind her hands, and Mitsukuni removed her hands from her face. She giggled and scooped him in her arms.

"Hinata-chan he's so CUTE!" She squealed and kissed the said boy on the cheek, making him blush. Urgghh...she's getting annoying. Wait...

"Kyarii you didn't stutter!" I screamed.

"Can you answer the question already!?" Takashi must've gotten annoyed as well...prick.

"Fine, stupid asswipe. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and this is my dear friend that you thought was a boy, Kyarii Tokuwa. We came in here because we just got away from a duckass prick-"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Huh?" I asked, wtf he talking about!  
"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." I scowled.

"I don't want to know his name."

"So since we've been introduced to each other would you like to join and become a Host or become a Client-" I interrupted Tamaki, leaving him to sulk in the corner.

"And neither did I want to know all of your names, so if you'll excuse us we'll be leaving. Kyarii let's go." Kyarii stopped giggling and pulling the poor boy's cheeks and pouted.

"What!? But...fine. Bye Mitsukuni-kun~!" She kissed his cheek and skipped out the door. I followed her and rolled my eyes._'Typical.'_

We walked out of the classroom and froze when we saw Sasuke walking to us. I turned around and saw Takashi and Mitsukuni coming towards us.

"Kyarii-chan~!" Mitsukuni ran up to her and hugged her. Takashi followed and smiled warmly at Kyarii and held up her bag.

"This yours?" She blushed and smiled. "Thank you Takashi-san." "You can just call me Mori." He smirked and Kyarii smiled back at him. Mori and Honey left and waved at Kyarii and she smiled and waved back.

I was stuck looking at this douche bag as he approached Kyarii and me.

"You! What's your name." He demanded.

"Who's asking?" I asked. I was about to sass this son of a biatch!

"I am. What's your name." I smirked.

"Hyuuga Hinata." He looked at Kyarii and she squinted up at him. Then surprising me, she stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kyarii Tokuwa." He nodded , dug his hands in his pockets and strolled away from us.

We stared at each other.

"WHAT THE FUC-_***BRIIIIIIING**_ **_BRIIIIIIIING*_**' The bell rang for Homeroom.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of it? BAD, GOOD, AWESOME...i don't care for harsh criticism just tell me if i should continue or delete it 4 LYFE!**

**And if I got some of the characters from Ouran Highschool Host Club wrong or anything please correct me and i'll fix it!**

**Please Review...pweez? ^-^**

**-ByakurenLolita**


	2. Don't Stare

_**HEY~! Thanks to **_**OpenPervert-chan and XxTheDarknessOfMySoulxX _for favoriting, following and reviewing~!_**

**_I was wondering what I should do next...hangout after at the mall or sumthin'...maybe study session at Hinata's house or Kyarii's house. And don't worry, the rest of the gang will soon come!_**

**_On with the chapter~!_**

* * *

**We stared at each other.**

**"WHAT THE FUC*_BRIIING BRIIING*"_ The bell rang for Homeroom.**

* * *

"Kyarii let's go now." I tugged her arm and stomped right up to the school map.

"Damn, we're right here at the front gate and our Homeroom is...crap! We gotta go all the way to the Seventh floor! KYARII LET'S GO!" I dragged her behind me again and booked it through the hallways filled with students getting stuff from their lockers.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed and shoved past the crowd. There was a crowd circled in the middle of the hallway around something. _Probably a fight...amateurs._

"Hinata-chan!" I turned around and was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by none other than my bonehead friends, Temari Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Yakiniku and Sakura Haruno.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled. Temari put me in a headlock.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" I got out of her weak headlock and pinned her to the floor.

"WHAT NOW TEMARI!? You can't do nothing!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"You guys are such tomboys. Come on! We'll be late for Homeroom." Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah but...who's she?" Ino pointed to Kyarii. Kyarii shrunk and poked her index fingers together. I sighed.

"This here is my best friend since elementary school, Kyarii Tokuwa. Kyarii this is Ino, Saskura, Tenten, and Temari. Also known as Ino-Pig, Forehead, Bunhead and the Lesbian." I smirked at their angry faces. Temari looked as if she was gonna kill me, I didn't care.

"But you can call Kyarii, Bishie." Kyarii blushed and gave a light laugh.

"H-Hey. Nice to meet you all." She smiled and bowed to them.

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" The girls squealed in unison.

"Oh okay. At first I thought she was a guy because you're a bit androgynous." Tenten said and hugged Kyarii.

"Kyarii you're so cute!" Saskura squealed and pulled Kyarii into a hug.

"Guys! Her name is Bishie-kun! Get it got it good?" Ino proclaimed and snatched Kyarii from Forehead.

"How old are you Bishie-kun? What class are you in?" Temari pestered.

"I-I'm 16 years old and I'm a 2nd year." Kyarii blushed and Temari grabbed her. She kissed Kyarii on the cheek and cheekily winked at her.

"I'm Temari, but YOu can call me Tem. FYI, I'm not a lesbian! You hear Hinata-chan!" I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Okay enough introductions. Let's get to class!" I turned and tripped over the two guys that were fighting. The blonde fool and the black-haired idiot.

"Hey! Watch where you're-Oh, hey there sexy." The black-haired idiot said to me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Whoa there! Menma what the fuc-DAMN girl, what's yo name?" The blonde fool said to me leaning on the idiot. _Their twins...twin retards._

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this baka here is my twin bro Menma." They both grinned and bowed in front of me.

"Tch. Get out of my WAY!" I punched their heads and shoved them into two open lockers.

"Let's go guys." So, me and the girls made our way up the shit-damn flights of stairs. Kyarii walked by my side holding her book to her chest.

"*sighs* Kyarii, you got to open up more. You gotta get out of your damn shell, quit acting like a total loner." I told her and slung my arm around her as we neared our classroom, F7-rm 564.

We strolled into the class and it was already full of students. They all turned their heads at us as we walked in. The screaming and shouting were turned into hushed whispers.

"Who's that?"  
"Who's the hot girl?"  
"Who's that cutie?"  
"There goes Temari and her gang." I heard throughout the room.

"I guess those are the new girls everyone's talking about. The ones that pissed off my Sasuke-kun." A red-headed four eyes scowled at us. Four-eyes' friends, a guy with white hair and sharp teeth and a big guy with orange hair, rolled their eyes and scoffed.

"Karin, leave the new girls alone. Stop being such a bitch." Suigetsu chuckled under his breath.

"Huh!? What's SO funny Suigetsu?! HUH!? SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLE!" Karin began pummeling Sui into his chair, while Juugo just silently watched laughing on the inside.

"Attention class! Take your seats!" A voice was heard behind us and the 'teacher' pushed past us.

Temari, Sakura, Ino and Tenten took their seats, and Kyarii and I stood at the front of the class and I spotted a familiar duckass in the corner of the room. He smirked when I finally gazed at him and closed his eyes with his arms folded. _Prissy prick asshole!_

"You two are...new I assume." We both nodded."Introduce yourselves." I nodded and stood front and center of the class." I am Hyuuga Hinata, but you can call me Hina. Fuck with me and you'll never see day again." I scowled to the class and they all shrunk in their seats, besides the girls, Sasuke-ass, and a group of upperclassmen in the corner that smirked deviously. "I am a 3rd year and I hope we'll have a great year together." I smiled. Kyarii took my place and I stood behind her.

"M-My name is Tokuwa Kyarii, but..."She looked at me and blushed." You can call her Bishie-kun!" Kyarii snapped her head up at Ino and blushed. Everyone giggled and Naruto and Menma fell out of their seats laughing like hyenas. I walked over to them and kicked them when the teacher wasn't looking. "Get up you asses!"I glanced at the upperclassmen and saw them staring at Kyarii, who was shuffling her feet.

"L-Like I said, I'm Kyarii Tokuwa. I-I'm a 16 years old and a 2nd year. P-Please take c-care of me." She blushed and bowed to the class.

"Welcome to Konohagakure High, I am Mrs. Yuhi, but you can call me Kurenai. You can sit in the two empty seats by the window." She pointed to the two seats that were not also by the window but in front of...SASUKE! _No No nooo! DAMN IT!_

"Okay class. The bell's about to ring, so you have freetime." The minute she said that, bursts of laughter and chatter erupted among the students.

Kyarii and I sat down and looked around at the people around us. They were staring at us. I saw Kyarii staring at someone, so I followed her eyes to who she was...Ohhhh.  
She was staring at a group of guys in the other back corner of the room. _Ohhh shit._

"Kyarii." I growled quietly. She broke her stare from the guys and looked at me."Don't stare at the upperclassmen. That's the Akatsuki." She blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"H-How'd you know they were-" "I know things, it's called Facebook." She giggled and I heard a grunt. I lashed my head around and glared at Sasuke.

"What." I glared and swore at him, worse than the cuss words I say to Kyarii.

"Whateve-" I slapped him in the face and he fell out of his chair.

"Yeah, whatever!" I turned around and sat face front. I'm pissed, he's going to ruin my school year I could feel it in my guts. Kyarii was staring at me and so was Temari.

"What are you LOOKING AT!?" I growled at Kyarii and Tem.

"Y-You're blushing Hinata." She giggled and put her hands over her mouth. Tem smirked and laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I smacked my notebook on Kyarii's head and placed it back on my desk. Kyarii looked back at the Akatsuki who were staring back at her.

"Stop staring at them Kyarii." She continued the stare down.

"Bishie-kun!" I squealed teasingly. Kyarii giggled uncontrollably and began to attract attention to us. I looked around and saw guys blushing whilst looking at Kyarii with hearts in their eyes. Literally.

The Akatsuki stood up and made their way towards me and Kyarii.

"Hey, what's up?"

* * *

**YEAH! YEAH! I finished it! I'll probably stay up late to update it if i don't get caught by my parents...they think i'm chatting with someone *rolls eyes***

**anyways, please review~! tell me what you think of it so far, BAD GOOD AWESOME or delete it 4 LYFE!**

**BYE~! ^-^**

**-ByakurenLolita**


	3. Gain Confidence

**HI! two chapters in one day, i'm happy...not really. I guess you guys don't like my story so i think this might be the last chapter i upload for this fic for awhile BEFORE I delete it...  
**

**Anyways I don't own Naruto...enjoy! DAEBAK=AWESOME~!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Whateve-" A hand slapped me across the face, blood spurting from my mouth. _She fucking falcon slapped me the bitch! _I got up from the floor and my pathetic fangirls surrounded me.

"Get the hell away from me."I grunted. The girls then blushed and sat back down in their seats.

This girl is going to get it...just watch. I looked around the room and caught a glimpse of Itachi and his loser friends smirking, at Hinata and Kyarii. They got up and walked over to them.

"Hey. What's up?" My brother coolly said. _Whatever._

"Hmph." Hinata huffed and turned her head. Kyarii pouted with her cheeks puffed out.

"Mo...Hinata-chan, t-they're talking to you." Kyarii poked Hinata and she slapped her hand. Kyarii squeaked and hung her head down with her hands in her lap. _What a ditz...obviously a try-hard._

**Hinata's POV**

"Actually I was talking to you." Itachi replied. Kyarii looked up at Itachi and arched her brow.

"Me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. What's up?" "Nothing. Why do you ask...umm?" "Itachi Uchiha." Her jaw dropped. Itachi smirked and closed her mouth.

"Are y-you S-Sasuke-san's brother." He chuckled. "Yes. He is my younger brother. And on his behalf I'd like to apologize for his rude behavior. You know how boys are, what with puberty and all." Kyarii blushed and nodded.

"Uchiha-san. Who are they?" I finally said.

"Oh. This is Tobi Uchiha, my cousin," The guy with an orange mask waved frantically,"Sasori Sunako,"A guy with blood red hair and hazel eyes smiled and Kyarii nearly melted,"Deidara Rokiwa," A blonde guy with bangs covering his left eye and a ponytail stuck his tongue out and gave us rock-on sign,"Hidan Yu," Hidan slicked his silver hair back with his hand and grinned mischievously,"and Kisame Hoshigaki." The tall dude with blue hair smiled, showing us his sharp teeth.

"Nice meeting you Uchiha-san." Kyarii smiled. "It's Itachi-san for you my dear." He purred and lightly brushed Kyarii's cheek. I gagged and stuck my tongue out at Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino, who were watching the entire time.

"Jealous much?" They blushed and growled at me.

_***BRIIIIING-BRIIIIIING***_

The bell rang for lunch and everyone piled out. I waited for the girls to get their stuff, when all of a sudden I hear a squeal.

"NYAAAAA!" Kyarii trips over a stack of books and I rush to catch her.

**Kyarii's POV**

"NYAAAAA!" I tripped over a stack of books and lost my footing. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground, but found myself in the arms of...

"I-Itachi-san?" He smiled and brushed my cheek. His eyes locked with mine and his gaze was intense, I thought he was angry with me. He leaned in closer to me, his lips brushed mine and...everything in my mind went blank.

**Hinata's POV**

The girls were sighing and squealing at the scene set before them. Itachi leaned in and Kyarii wasn't moving, then she just gave out in his arms.

"HOLY CRAP! SHE FAINTED!" I yanked Kyarii from his grasp.

"Kyarii? Kyarii! KYARII!" I shook her violently. She didn't wake up, so I back handed her and she whipped her head up, hitting my chin.

"Owww. Are you okay Hinata-chan?" I slapped her face. "What's wrong with you?! You don't faint when someone HOT and SMEXY is about to kiss you! Have you learned NOTHING from what I have taught you!"I yelled. She sniffled and bolted out the door, crying.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Nice going Hina." Tenny patted my back.

"Shouldn't you go after her Hinata?" Temari asked.

"No...she always does this. It'll take about 10 or so minutes for her to cool off."

"But Bishie-kun-" "She'll be fine. Besides, it's lunch." I walked out of the class with them following suit and sat in the school courtyard under a white sakura tree.

"What'd you bring for lunch?" I asked them.

"Ohh...I'm on a diet. I want Sasuke-kun to notice me more!" Sakura exclaimed. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Are you serious Forehead? Like he would ever notice you...oh wait he has noticed you AND YOUR HUGE FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed, laughing like a maniac with Tem and Tenny.

"SHUT UP! LIKE HE WOULD EVER WANT TO DATE A HOG LIKE YOU!" Sakura lashed at Ino but missed.

"Hey! Calm down you guys."I said laying down in the shade of the cool grass.

"We're still mad at you Hina."

"For what?"

"You slapped MY Sasuke-kun." I gritted my teeth hearing that stupid name.

"You mean MY Sasuke-kun!" Ino argued.

"So, your point being? I can't slap a faggot?!" I barked at Sakura.

"YOU CAN'T SLAP MY FAGGOT!" She yelled. I stopped and stared at her,biting my lips as I snickered.

"Pft...pffftt-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I threw my head back and cracked up.

"Oh my-WHOO! HA! YOU ADMIT HE'S A FAGGOT!" I was rolling in the dirt, Tem was holding her sides and Tenny was hitting the ground with her fist while Ino was literally pulling her hair. We were making a scene and bystanders gave us weird and dirty looks.

"Shut up! You know what I mean." Sakura grumbled. "Yeah yeah...I was just playing."I saw a familiar cobalt headed Bishie in the distance. She was headed toward the vacant outdoor amphitheater."Hey you guys gotta a car?" I asked trying to calm down.

"I do, of course." Ino raised her hand and smiled. "Can you take me to the nearest ice cream parlor. Preferably Cold Stone's or Baskin Robbins."

"Why?" "Our little Bishie-kun is taking longer than usual to cheer up, so she needs some ice cream."

**Kyarii's POV**

_I'm so embarassed! I fainted right in front of Itachi! Ohhh. He must think I'm stupid! _I groaned and hid my face in my lap.

"Hey." I peeked up and Hinata towered over me, holding two ice cream cones.

"For you. I-I-I'm s-sorry for embarrassing you in front of Itachi, Bishie-kun." I softly whispered thank you and she gave me the vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles and cherries on top.

"Y-You're forgiven, Hina." She seemed pleased with herself and she finished her cinnamon-roll flavored ice cream. I stood up and licked my ice cream, giggling.

"What?" She asked.

"You like Sasuke-san?" I batted my eyelashes and licked my ice cream.

"N-NO!" She screeched.

"Okay, fine." I was walking backwards along the edge of the stage, giggling still.

"Kyarii, stop walking backwards. You might get into another accident like this morning." She scolded, but I remained walking backwards smiling.

"BISHIE-KUN!" I heard a holler and it scared me and I lost my footing.

"Kyarii!" I heard Hinata yell, as I dropped from the stage.

***SPLAT!***

I fell on the grass and a pair of shoes with vanilla ice cream splattered all over them were in my face.

I looked up to see who it was and...I froze.

"S-Sasuke-san." I quickly scrambled to get up and dusted myself off. He made eye contact with me and grimaced. Naruto, Menma and Sai were behind him.

"I apologize Sasuke! I didn't mean to!" I bowed and hung my head, to avoid his gaze.

"You're sorry." He asked in a menacing tone. I winced and entangled my fingers together to keep them from shaking.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry Sasuke. I'll buy you a new pair of shoes right away." He chuckled, and looked at Menma, Naruto and Sai.

"You think you're richer than me now? You can buy me a new pair of shoes like that." He snapped his fingers and scoffed.

"I-No. I-I'll do anything Sasuke to repay you. Please don't hurt me." I whimpered.

"Anything huh? Fine. Lick it." I stared in disbelief.

"W-What?"I choked out.

"I said, Lick It." He yanked my arm and threw me to the ground. This point I was crying.

"ICE CREAM PUNCH!" Hinata shouted and lunged from the stage for Sasuke. She landed a blow to his face, using her ice cream cone, sending Sasuke lying on the ground, his face covered with cinnamon bun flavored ice cream.

"Hinata-chan!" I screamed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU KOREAN TRASH!" That moment, something in me snapped.

"YOU'RE THE TRASH THAT'S LYING ON GROUND! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU JERKFACE!" I kicked him and stomped on his...manly parts.

"Grow a pair Sasuke! Maybe Hinata-chan will finally like you!" I shouted. He rolled on the ground clutching his crotch.

If I didn't hold it in, he would've had a future with NO kids at all. He wouldn't even be a MAN!

"Hmph...bye." I stomped away from them and Hina followed.

"Kyarii~" She squeezed me and kissed my cheeks.

"YOU MADE ME PROUD TODAY KYARII~!" She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Hinata...I think I finally gained...confidence. In myself." I gasped and made a fist pump.

"DAEBAK~!" I shouted.

"What...I'm not even gonna-_***BRIIIIIING BRIIIIIING***_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Ughhh...what class do you have next?" I droned with a tired expression.

"Physical education/GYM." Kyarii replied.

"Awwwww SHI-" A voice boomed throughout the hallways:_***Can Hinata Hyuuga report to the Gym...IMMEDIATELY! And can Kyarii Tokuwa report to the Principals' Office...NOW!***_

"Great, I think Sasuke-san snitched on us."

"I sure did." Sasuke pulled Kyarii back and threw her to that guy with white hair I saw in class.

"Take her to the office Suigetsu. As for you...well, I didn't snitch on you. Better hurry to see what you've been summoned for huh?" He smirked and headed for the Boys' Locker.

"HINATA-CHAN!"Kyarii was punching Suigetsu and bit his hand.

"OWW. You little brat! Is this a way to treat your Sempai?" He whined, holding his hand. She ran but a tall guy, who looked like a 3rd year stood in her way.

"Kyarii-sarang?" She blushed and beamed at him.

"Raizel-oppa?"

* * *

**How was it? YES I RE-WROTE SOME STUFFS FIXED A FEW THINGS...but i think it's still crappy.**

**BAD, GOOD, AWESOME, or DELETE 4 LYFE~**

**Please review...v_v PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PWEETY PWEEZ WITH CHERRIES AND SPRINKLES ON TOP? or end up like Sasuke.**

**BYE~!**

**-Byakuren Myka**


	4. Gym and a Club

**A/N: HEY guys~! sorry i've not been updating this...IF you are reading this fic. Well, I hope i can keep this up though. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO nor NOBLESSE or OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**Kyarii is my OC :P**

* * *

"ANNEYEONG OPPA~!" She squealed and hugged him. He smirked and hugged her back.

"What happened oppa? I didn't think you would be here!" she asked this "Raizel". I stood back and watched the two.

"Well, change of plans. My parents both decided I move to Konoha now rather than next summer." She smiled and hugged him once more.

"Is Takeo and Shinwoo-oppa here too?" She asked cutely.

"Yeah. But they got different classes than me, so you'll see them at home." He smiled. "Want me to walk you to class?"

"I think I'm in trouble right now, Rai. I got called to the office." Kyarii kissed the handsome guy on the cheek and ran up to Suigetsu who was still crying over his hand.

"Sui-kun? Hurry up!" She whined. Suigetsu scowled and grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her to the principal's office.

I snickered at the sight of him tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"You must be Kyarii's friend? Hinata, right?" _Whoa...he's hot._

"Yeah. You must be..." I drawled out.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Just call me Rai." He introduced himself with a slight bow. I smiled and nodded back.

"Well, nice meeting you Hinata. See you later."

He smiled and walked down the hallway to the gym.

_I have to go to the...gym too._

I walked slowly towards the gym and opened the doors. And guess who was there?

"Sasuke." He smirked and I flipped him off, making his smirk turn into a scowl.

* * *

**IN GYM CLASS**

**Kyarii's POV**

"KYARII! OVER HERE!" I turned my head to Hinata and saw her with Rai on the bleachers. I smiled and waved back, jogging to them.

I felt something trip me and Sasuke ran into me from the front.

I felt someone run into me from the back and I fell onto Sasuke.

_This is...the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! Why am I getting tripped and falling down on people!?_

**This is how we fell:**  
Sasuke fell down first. I fell on TOP of Sasuke in between his legs and the back of my head was on his chest.  
Gaara fell on TOP of me in between MY legs and his head was on my chest.

I whimpered because his head practically smacked me in the chest, which hurt! A LOT! HIS HEAD PUNCHED ME IN THE BOOB!

"SAI-BAKA! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto and Menma shouted.

"Get off of me." Sasuke snarled at me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Get off of me." I growled at the dumb girl. She stuck her tongue out at me and tried getting up but Gaara was on top of her.

"Gaara get up!" He tried to get up but fell back down on Kyarii. With his face in her breasts. She moaned on accident and her face turned red. And it didn't help that her hands were on my "crotch"...so I groaned in pain and "accidentally" placed my hands on her butt. She squeaked and hit her head on my chest. I smirked and gave her a light squeeze making her squeak like a mouse. Gaara tried getting up again and Kyarii stood up to getting off of my balls...Then Gaara got "hit by a basketball" and pushed Kyarii back on me. Her neck was in my face and she kneed my junk. I groaned, pulling forward and my lips pressed against her neck, then I licked her neck slowly. She 'eeped' and rolled off me. Gaara mumbled an apology to Kyarii and went about the basketball game.

"SASUKE YOU PERVERT!" Hinata ran over to us and dragged Kyarii away from me, AFTER she pounded me on the head.

"KEEP YOUR TONGUE TO YOURSELF!" She threw over her shoulder.

"YOU BITCH! SHE FELL ON **ME**!" I yelled at the stupid Hyuuga.

I smirked and dusted myself off.

"Dude, you're such a hentai!" Naruto cackled. Menma smirked and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Did she_ feel_ good?" He asked wryly. He bumped fists with Naruto and continued playing basketball.

_**That ass** felt...nice. She smelled nice too...vanilla and cookie dough._

"Gaara." I called out. He looked at me and smirked.

_**Plot A was a go. Time to initiate Plot B.**_

I nodded at him and the redhead tossed a basketball at me, grinning.

* * *

**Hinata's PO****V**

"Kyarii calm down. Rai can you comfort her? Someone's just sent me a text." He nodded and brought the crying bluenette onto his lap with his arms wrapped around her.

I checked my message box and found a text from an unknown number. Curious, I opened the text and was pissed. The. Hell. Off.

"Shit..." I mumbled, watching a video of what just happened.

_I'm going to kill this mo-fo when I find out who sent this._

I deleted the text AND video and shoved my phone into my backpack.

"Yeobo, shhh...it's okay. It wasn't that bad, yeobo. Please don't cry." Rai comforted her in a soothing, velvety voice. Kyarii sobbed, hiding her face in his chest. Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten and Temari ran over to us.

"We heard...or er, watched what happened." I glared at Sakura and faced Temari.

"I'm going to kill your brother, Temari." She smirked, while Ten-Ten, Ino and Sakura snickered deviously.

"You can kill him after **I **kill him. Besides, you should kill Sasuke first." I bit my lip, pissed off about hearing his name.

"Yeah. He's gonna get it."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"You sure you want to join the host club Kyarii?" I asked her, worriedly.

"Yeah. Why what's wrong? I really want to see Honey again." She whined. I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair.

"Fine. But I'm not becoming a hostess."

"Okay. Rai, Shinwoo and Takeo are meeting me at 4:00 later at my house. You wanna come?" I shook my head.

"No it's okay. My dad is grounding me. By the way, what happened in the principal's office?" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I-uh...the principal asked me to become Sasuke's tutor." I frowned.

"Why? He's got straight A's...what's he need a tutor for?" She sighed.

"That's what I said, but Jiraiya-sensei insisted or I'll get expelled." Punching a nearby wall, I screamed in pain and anger.

"WHAT!?" _Ohhh, that pervert._

"Hurry up and go to your host club Kyarii. We'll meet the principal in the morning." She nodded and opened the door to the host club.

"WELCOME-! Oh it's just you two..." Haruhi scowled. I glared at her and pushed Kyarii forward.

"Are you joining the club Kyarii-hime?" Honey blushed, hugging Kyarii.

"I-I think so...if it's a-alright with you guys?" The members of the club looked at each other, finding something to say.

"Today would be nice for an answer." I said impatiently. Tamaki cleared his throat and approached Kyarii.

"Yes, you can join. AS a hostess." She squealed, excited and hugged Tamaki. Which caught him off-guard, but he smiled and hugged her back.

"So what do you want me to do?" They looked at each other again. Hikaru chuckled and patted her on the head.

"You're a hostess now little one." Kaoru came on the other side of Kyarii and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. So that means you have to..."

**"SING KARAOKE!"** The twins said at the same time.

Kyarii nodded absent-mindedly.

"Kyarii? You need to sing..." She looked up and smiled.

"Okay...I'll sin- WAIT WHAT!?" She shrieked. Kyoya picked her up from where she was standing and sat her on a nearby couch.

I looked around the room...and got the chills.

"Why is it so bright in here? And why does it look like a tea party exploded in here?" I asked, they seem to not like me...By the way they were glaring at me, they definitely don't like me.

"Because. This is the Konoha Host club...have some respect, won't you Hinata-chan." I gritted my teeth together and faced the jerkwad.

"What do YOU want Uchiha?" I spat in his face.

Sasuke wiped his face with a napkin and threw it in my face.

"I'm in the host club...what are YOU doing in here?"

"ANIWA! Sasuke-teme is in the host club too?!" Kyarii whined.

"KYOYA-KUN!" She pouted, hugging his waist. "Please don't tell me it's true that Sasuke is a host!"

Kyoya blinked, standing still with the room filled with silence.

"Okay. I won't tell you he's in our club-"

"NOOOO!" Kyarii ran towards Sasuke and punched him in the stomach.

"Why are you doing this to me?! I don't even like you! Hinata sure does, but-NO SHE DOESN'T! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!" She blushed and hid behind Mori, who scooped her up in his arms and sat her on his lap on the couch.

"Calm down Kyarii-hime." He purred, stroking her head. She blushed and nuzzled her head into his shirt.

"Hinata. Are you joining the host club?" I glared at Sasuke, and looked back at Kyarii.

"After what you did to Kyarii today, I'm gonna have to. So you won't rape Bishie over there." I gestured to Kyarii who was getting tickled by Honey and Hikaru...or is it Kaoru.

"Well, let's get it on." Sasuke licked his lips and pinned me against the wall.

"I heard from a certain 'Bishie' that you like me, hm?" He whispered in my ear, his hands pulled at my shirt and roamed up and down my chest and stomach.

"What are you doing Sasu-chan~?" I looked over at Kyarii who was smirking with her phone.

"Leave Hinata alone or I'll send everyone a picture of you. Looking like this!" She shoved the phone in his face as he stared in horror at the picture that was on the screen.

"How the HELL did you get that?!" He snarled, trying to grab the phone, but Kyarii tossed the phone to her other hand.

"It helps when you're a friend of Itachi's right? So leave Hinata alone, or I can send a picture of you kissing Haku and another one with you making out with Utakata-kun!" Her finger about to press the send button on the touch screen.

He quickly kissed my cheek, making me fluster, and backed away before I could punch him in the babymaker.

"Fine. There, now delete it or I'll smash your phone." She poked her tongue at him and deleted the photos.

"I can still get them from Itachi anyways."

* * *

**A/N: i have the slightest idea where i'm going with this...but the ouran highschool host club is starting to grow on me...so is bleach and deathnote~ xP**

**until next time!**

**-Byakuren Myka**


	5. Feelings and Allies

**A/N: HEY guys~! sorry i've not been updating this...IF you are reading this fic. Well, I hope i can keep this up though. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO nor NOBLESSE or OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB ( Sasuke may be OCC )**

**Kyarii is my OC :P**

* * *

**Kyarii's POV**

"Kyarii, I'm going home now. My dad just texted me, so I'll see you later." I nodded.

"Don't sleep with any of these guys you hear me." Hinata scolded me. I pouted and ran to Honey, who was eating a slice of red velvet cake. He saw me coming towards him and smiled, waving Usa-chan in the air. Looking back at the door Hinata exited, I saw a sneaky Sasuke follow Hinata.

_Hmmm...better get ready for another black-mail._

"Honey-chan. How old are you?" I asked sitting next to him. He blushed and whispered into my ear. His answer resulted my reddened face.

"W-What..." He smiled and shoved the slice of cake into his mouth.

"It's true Kya-chan~ That's how old I am." He said to me, wiping his mouth with a napkin. I stared at him, not noticing the slice of cake he pushed to me.

"S-So...you're a third year Honey-chan?" He nodded and ate another slice.

"Yep. I know I may not look like I am, but it's true. I am 17 turning 18. How old are you Kya-chan?"

"I'm 16...I know I may not look it, but I'm getting married soon." Mitsukuni choked on his fourth piece of cake and quickly downed a glass of milk.

"M-Married?! At 16?!" He yelled standing up from his seat. His outburst gained the attention of the other Hosts.

"Nyaa~ Mitsukuni, don't announce it to the whole world!" I tried to quiet him down, but he went on. And on.

"What if you get pregnant? What if he has AIDS? Or HIV? WHAT IF YOU DIE KYARII~! THEN I'LL NEVER TELL YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!?" I coughed up my strawberry into a napkin.

"WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT ME?" I asked. Honey shrunk back down into his seat and Mori appeared in a seat next to him.

"Mori, we're having a private discussion now. Can you please leave?" I asked desperately. I looked back at Mitsu. _He has feelings...for me? I thought..._

"But you're...I thought..." He laughed, hugging Usa-chan.

"You thought I was...homo, right?" I blushed, nodding my head. Using my fork, I picked at the frosting on my cake.

"But I'm not. I'm not just a loli-shota that acts cute every single minute of my life, with Usa-chan." I tilted my head.

"Well...you could've fooled me, Mitsu-chan." I giggled. Mitsu blushed and stuffed his face with another slice of cake.

"Nya~ Mitsu-kunnie, don't you ever get a tummy ache from all the sweets you eat?"

"Never~" He replied cutely, eating a spoonful of ice-cream.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Nani...stop following me Sasuke." I threw over my shoulder. I heard his footsteps pound harder against the sidewalk.

"Come on Hinata. I know I may have been a jerk-"

"May have? You ARE a jerk, there is no 'may have'." I rolled my eyes and dug my hands into my pockets.

"Hinata-chan, just give me a chance." I blushed, he called me Hinata-chan. NO ONE calls me 'chan' besides Kyarii...and...Nope just Kyarii.

"No...I'll never give you a chance. By the way, today at gym will be the last you touch Kyarii. EVER." I shrieked at him. I ran back home and slammed the door behind me.

"Hinata-sama~." I heard call. I inwardly groaned and turned around to face my idiotic and perverted cousin, and his best friend.

"What do you want Neji?! Hey Kiba." I glared at Neji. He wiped his bottom lip with his thumb and smiled innocently at me. NOT.

"Where's that cute little friend of yours? Kyanu, right?" I rolled my eyes at him, throwing my shoe at him.

"It's Kyarii, and she's at the Host club. Why?" I scowled at the baka.

"No reason. Kiba, you ready for some host clubbing?" Horrified at the thought of Kyarii sleeping with Neji, I tackled him to the floor, pounding in his face.

"YOU," **PUNCH**," LEAVE," **PUNCH**," HER," **PUNCH**,"ALONE!" **ONE LAST FALCON PUNCH TO THE BALLS.** Neji rolled back and forth on the floor, while Kiba was taking pictures with his phone.

"Why?" He asked softly, gripping his private. I gave him a kick in the stomach, making him groan in pain.

"Because you're a pervert. You better not try anything on her, you hear me? Or I'll have you castrated by my father!" I threatened.

He whimpered trying to get up, Kiba was no help to him.

"Way to go Hinata." Kiba high-fived me, and left to the kitchen for some ice.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**_  
_

_That...bitch. She shot me down. What the hell? Any girl would go for me...why can't she? She likes Itachi, maybe I should ask him-NO! That would be humiliating. i could always pick on Kyarii for some advice...UGH! F.I.S.H!_

I nearly ripped my hair out, until I heard a familiar squeak.

"Kyarii?" I pulled the girl out of a bush.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile on her face.

_Well here it goes..._

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

_Wait...WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"DANYA!?" She screamed, punching me in the gut.

"You squeezed my butt, licked my neck, and you're going to ask me to be your girlfriend as if nothing happened? Nyaaa~! You're giving me a headache!" She shrieked.

"I-I m-meant did you want to help m-me?" She stared at me, then put a hand on my forehead.

"Arrrrrre you okay Sasuke?" I took her hand off my head and held it.

"I want to get Hinata to like me, then go out with me." She pulled her hand from me and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why? so you can toy with Hina's emotions and dump her on the side of the road like a piece of trash? Like all your other ex-girlfriends?" She stuck her bottom lip out and poked me in the forehead.

"NEIN! I will NOT help you! That would make me a BAAAD best friend." she walked away but I grabbed her waist.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, PLEEEASE WILL YOU HELP ME KYARII-CHAN!?" I tried to ask cutely. She pouted.

"You can't out cute the Cutie Sasuke. Remember that." I shook her lightly and double blinked. She sighed and hit her head on my chest repeatedly.

"You didn't even apologize..." I shrugged.

"For what?" She glared at me, making me laugh lightly.

"For touching my ass? Tasting my neck?"

"Oh...I-I'm s-s-s-s-" She giggled and slapped my arm.

"Spit it out. You and Hinata are so hopeless when it comes to apologizing."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, then grabbed her by her shoulders sinking down to her eye level. She is so small, like 4'4".

"I'm s-sorry Kyarii. Also that time I made you cry and lick my shoe. And when I tripped you in the class room." I smirked at her clueless face.

"YOU TRIPPED ME?" I looked at her knowingly, she said it.

"Fiiiine." I pushed her away from me.

"THANK YOU! FINALLY! I didn't think I had to do that."

"On one condition." I paused and glared at her.

"You can't be serious." She smirked.

"I'm dead serious. Condition is...you have to quit the Host club."

"But-" She put a finger to my lips.

"You have to do it. Besides, who knows Hinata better than me. You need me and I need you." She poked my chest.

"To quit the host club." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Baka, but by the end of the month, she BETTER be my girlfriend." She nodded and grinned brightly.

"Shake on it?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Nah. Fist bump." She held out her fist and we bumped fists.

"You're pretty cool Kyarii."

"You're still a jerk Sasuke but hey. I like you." She hopped up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you school. Meet me in the library. Hinata hates the library and we'll go over the 'Basics'." Kyarii winked at me and ran to her house...or mansion.

* * *

**Kyarii's POV**

"RAIZEL-OPPA~! SHINWOO-OPPA~! TAKEO-OPPA~! I'M HOME~!" I shouted. My Oppas all appeared and greeted me with a group hug.

"Kya-yeobo, you still haven't...grown."Raizel slapped his arm.

"Gaesekki. Don't call her that." Takeo smirked and planted a light kiss on my cheek.

"How's it going here in Konoha, shortie." I pouted and pinched his cheek.

"It's going good oppa. It's aaall good. But. We're going to hang out in the Library tomorrow~" I squealed, running up to my Penthouse of a room, leaving my oppas clueless on the first floor of my mansion.

_We're going to have a lot of fun...just you watch._

I said to myself, grinning evilly.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Should I have done it differently?**

**Please review ^^**

**-Byakuren Myka**


	6. Project Partner and Pimp Slappped

_**A/N: HEY guys...sorry for not updating regularly, but i've been stuck with school and all that DAMN I HATE IT ALLL! but i did get straight A's first semester :) anyways just a warning i might write this chapter crappy...**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Hello Sasuke..." Kyarii sat down at a table next to me in the library. She looked down at her lap and sniffled a bit.

"What-Why are you crying?" She looked up at me with her puppy eyes.

_the hell is she so sensitive? _

"Raizel and my oppas left back to Korea. Their parents changed their minds of having them here and Rai-oppa's parents arranged for him to marry another girl!" She wiped her eyes and opened a book_, __How to Fix a Broken Heart for Dummies._

"So Kyarii what did you have in mind?" I asked the 'all-of-a-sudden-quiet' little girl. She stared at a book in front of her with her cheeks puffed out.

"Any day now?" I asked again, very annoyed at this point. She sighed and slapped my head.

"What the hell-"

"Hinata. First of all, she likes smart guys. Luckily that's one good thing for you." I smirked and continued listening.

"Secondly, she kinda likes...I dunno...how to put this, bad boys. You. Sasuke, are a pain in her ass. So let's start there." Growling, I took a swat for her face, but she ducked and smacked my head with a book.

"What kind of help is this?!" I yelled out.

"Shh!" The librarian shushed me, making me glare harder at the cobalt-haired baka in front of me.

"Stop. Being. An. Ass. That's all there is to it. Just ignore her existence the entire day. It'll get to her eventually, then she may confront you about...1-2 weeks from now. Next week is a possibility...I dunno why I'm helping you-"

"You didn't want me in the Host Club, remember?" I snapped at her. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Come on...Another thing is that Hinata doesn't like me being around you. MAYBE, it might get her jealous, and it'll tick her off even more when you ignore her. _Hopefully this'll be done by next week..."_ I turned my head to the short girl leading me out the library to the courtyard.

"What was that Kyarii?" She shrugged.

"Nothing. Look! There she is." Nodding to her in reply, I led her to a bench nearby.

"So...I just pretend to talk to you. Making Hinata-chan jealous, and she will most definitely start liking you. OR it can backfire." Kyarii giggled to herself. Taking a quick glance at Hinata, she was looking at us. Tch. More like glaring. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man.

"Kyarii..."

"Yeah Sasuke?" Sighing, I set a hand on her knee.

"This better work." She sighed and looked around before whispering into my ear.

"She's looking...This is good so far-Shizz balls She's coming." I smirked and whispered back to her.

"Don't move. Stop panicking and act natural. Some tutor you are." Pouting, she "glared" at me.

"Kyarii...Sasuke-teme. Come on Kyarii, time for Homeroom." Kyarii looks up to Hinata and smiles, and gets up.

"Okay Hina-chan. Bye Sasu-chan~" She smiled sweetly and walked beside Hinata.

"Stay away from her. Or else." Hinata sneered. She turned around, walking away while I just stared at her nice, round ass.

_Dat ass...DAMN!_

I groaned and quickly jogged to homeroom.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

_Kyarii's up to sumthin'...I could feel it. And that bastard Sasuke is getting closer to her._

"Kyarii." I said her name.

"Yes?" We reached our classroom and stopped at the door of our homeroom.

"You better not be plotting anything with that bastard. Okay~?" She sweatdropped and nodded her head slowly.

"Good. Let's get inside." I patted her head and entered Kurenai's room.

* * *

_**Kyarii's POV**_

_Crap...Hina's knows, well, not completely...SO I still have to get Sasuke advice and THEN they'll become one~!_

I mentally squealed and jotted down my notes for Homeroom. We need to get a partner for this project...And Kurenai's assigning partners.

_Please Kami! Make my life easier and have Sasuke and Hinata partners! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~?_

"Sasuke and Hinata are partners." Kurenai said in a surprisingly cheery tone. I squealed quietly and smiled to myself.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

_**Hinata's POV**_

_What. The. Actual. Fuc-_

_**BRIIIIIINGGGG~!**_

_Damn you stupid bell! Damn you stupid project!_

"Oooh! Look who's blushing." Temari poked my cheek.

"Dammit Tem! This is sooo NOT funny!" Kyarii grinned and packed her notebooks into her bag.

"Who'd you get Kyarii? Cuz I was silently _praying__, hoping, begging_ and _wishing_ that mine wouldn't be the damned asshoe!" I growled. Ino and Sakura snickered while Tenten smirked with Tem.

"I-I got Itachi-san and his friends...Why?"

"Well...I got Neji, even though he's not in this period because **_some little bad girl_ **got all the hot guys." Tenten teased Kyarii, pinching her cheeks.

"I got Sai." Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and groaned.

"I got the Narutard and his baka brother Menma...the Master Menstrator." We all laughed. Loudly. And left to second period, AP Chemistry Thank Kami we have the same classes!

"Bishie-kun, why is your uniform so short?" Sakura asked, making the rest of us scoff.

"Like, you're one to talk." I snickered. Sakura huffed and folded her arms.

"Hey Hina~ Look who's coming up. 12 o'clock~" Ino sang, dragging Kyarii, Tem, Ten and Saku away. Leaving me with the one. The Only. Yeah you guessed it. Sasuke the Asshoe!

"Great..." He smirked and walk right past me.

_Wat da actual fudge-balls!?_

I grabbed his arm and swung him to face me. He stared me down...

_***SMACK***_

_**PIMP-SLAP-TO-YO-FACE-BIATCH!**_

Sasuke didn't move. Except when the palm of my "soft, delicate" hands met the side of his face.

"Tch." He grinned sadistically and walked away.

"What the hell is happening?" I made my way to 2nd period and sat next to Tem.

She looked at me, concerned. Only to see that I was PISSED.

"Something's going on Tem...I know it." I growled under my breath.

"Don't kill him yet Hina. You still have that project for Kurenai. And guess what it is, since you weren't paying attention~" She grinned.

"What?" I asked, irritated and slammed my head on my desk.

"You gotta be parents for **TWO WHOLE WEEKS**." I quickly stood up about to punch someone.

_**"WHAT!?"**_

* * *

**A/N: was it good...I'm trying to get BACK ON TRACK TO SASUHINA...am I doing it wrong? please help...please? ;A;**

**I needs me sum inspriration~!**

**-Byakuren Myka**


End file.
